Ashley Hammond
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Yellow Space Ranger |ranger1=Yellow Turbo Ranger (2) |color1=yellow |ranger2=Yellow Space Ranger |color2=yellow |name= Ashley Hammond |gender=Female |season=Turbo In Space |color=Yellow |shadeofcolor=Yellow |homeworld=Earth |firstepisode=A Drive to Win |lastepisode=Legendary Battle |numberofepisodes=29 (Turbo) 43 (in Space) 2 (Lost Galaxy) 1 (Super Megaforce) 75 (Overall) |cast=Tracy Lynn Cruz}} Ashley Hammond is the second Yellow Turbo Ranger of the Turbo Rangers and the Yellow Space Ranger of Space Rangers. Retroactively, she is also referred to as Turbo Yellow Ranger and Space Yellow Ranger or In Space Yellow Ranger- variations on her in-show labels, though the latter is more in reference to the show itself than a proper label. Biography Turbo Ashley was a recurring character during the beginning of the Turbo Era. She was an Angel Grove High School Cheerleader and was seen helping the terrified citizens of Angel Grove get to safety during one of Divatox's major attack on the city. Ashley was chosen by Tanya Sloan to take her place as the Yellow Ranger, taking over control of the Dune Star TurboZord and later gaining access to the Star Racer RescueZord. When the Power Chamber was destroyed by Divatox and the defeated Power Rangers received word that the planet Eltar, home to their original mentor Zordon, had fallen to evil forces, Ashley and the other three new Turbo Rangers - T.J., Carlos, and Cassie - left Earth for outer space in a NASADA space shuttle, powerless but ready to fight to save Zordon. In Space Ashley and the other Rangers then met Andros, the Red Space Ranger, on the Astro Megaship, and she was given new powers as the Yellow Space Ranger, who later commanded the Mega V-4 (Saucer) Zord. When the Space Rangers returned to Earth, she enjoyed showing Andros her hometown. She discovered that he was telekinetic. Ashley offered to teach Andros billiards if he taught her how to use telekinesis. She would get distracted during the lessons, and thus never did get the hang of it. , tries to warn Andros about an imposter.]] On Ashley's birthday, the monster Body Switcher had managed to make Astronema look like Ashley, and vice-versa. Ashley managed to escape, while disguised as Astronema and warned the other Rangers about the real Astronema posing as her. During battle, Andros got her Morpher, but had trouble telling who was the real Ashley, and he gained an idea, knowing only him and his fellow Rangers know how to activate the Morphers, he used that to his advantage, and gave Ashley her Morpher back. She shared a love interest with Andros, who returned to Earth with her after the final battle in Power Rangers: In Space. Lost Galaxy Ashley and the other Space Rangers received a distress signal from Alpha 6 about the Psycho Rangers return and the Galaxy Rangers were in trouble. The Space and Galaxy Rangers fought and destroyed the Psycho Rangers. She fought Psycho Yellow alongside Maya, her Yellow Ranger successor and the Yellow Galaxy Ranger. Following the defeat of the Galactic Alliance of Evil she entered into a relationship with Andros. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Legacy of Power Ashley was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Ashley returned as a Space Ranger with Andros, T.J., Carlos, and Cassie as part of the army of Legendary Rangers, led by Tommy as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Ashley is the sweet, kind-hearted and caring member of the team, compared to Cassie who is a tomboy. She is a optimistic and slightly clumsy person who always sees the positive side of a situation. Ashley is popular with other kids, and her enthusiasm allowed her to join to other clubs at Angel Grove High. Her dream is to become a fashion designer. She is also happy and easy-going. Ashley immediately developed an interest in Andros. Their relationship developed throughout the year, and she grew to care for him deeply. However, when Zhane was awakened, he spends time with Ashley, which made Andros jealous, but Zhane convinced him that they were just friends, so Andros was able to ask her out on a date. Ranger Powers - Yellow Space Ranger= Zords *Astro Megazord **Astro Megaship **Astro Megashuttle *Mega V4 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Astro Morpher *Star Slinger Booster Mode **Astro Blaster **Star Slinger *Yellow Galaxy Glider *Battle Blade/Blade Arm - Blue Space Ranger= In Five of a Kind, Ashley, along with Andros, Carlos, and Cassie, disguised themselves as the Blue Space Ranger in an effort to fool Psycho Blue. }} Ranger Keys - Yellow Space Ranger= The Yellow Space Ranger Key is one of Ashley's personal ranger keys. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Gia Moran (Super Megaforce Yellow) who uses it to fight as the Yellow Space Ranger. *Among several changes as she and the others fought against the Armada. }} Notes *Like Carlos, two things were planned out for Ashley but both were aborted: **She was once meant to be Carlos' love interest, which was seen in their debut episode. **Ashley was originally going to be the second Pink Turbo Ranger instead of Cassie Chan. *Ashley is the second Ranger to be a cheerleader after Kimberly Ann Hart. *She and Cassie are the only Turbo Rangers to keep their colors when they became Space Rangers. *As the Yellow Space Ranger, Ashley is the last Yellow Ranger to match her Sentai counterpart in gender until Dustin Brooks and the last female Yellow Ranger to match her counterpart until Kira Ford. *The helmet of Boom's dream suit is a recolor of Ashley's Space Ranger helmet. *Her attraction with Andros is very similar to that of her Sentai counterpart, Chisato Jougasaki's attraction with Kouichirou Endou. *Ashley's kind-hearted feminine personality contrasts to her other Sentai counterpart, Natsumi Shinohara who is tough and tomboyish. See Also *Tanya Sloan - The previous Yellow Turbo Ranger, whom she replaced. References de:Ashley Hammond fr:Ashley Hammond Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Turbo Rangers Category:Space Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 4